


An exercise in daring

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Day 2, Drinking Games, M/M, Meeting At A Party AU, Multi, Poly Queen Week (Band), drunk boys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “When did you last have a sex dream?”Brian blushes brightly. His last sex dream… was actually about the cute engineering student sitting next to him. His name starts with J and he somehow manages to be quirky and hot at the same time.“Thursday.” Brian admits and both Freddie and his annoying friend whistles.- - -Day 2 of Poly!Queen week - Drinking game





	An exercise in daring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here comes my second small contribution to PQW! I chose to go with the prompt the boys play some kind of drinking game. 
> 
> I'm having so much fun reading fics to the left and the right - and the week has just started!
> 
> I hope you enjoy dears <3

“Truth or dare dear?”

Brian has no idea how this Freddie guy gained the confidence to call everyone in the room, friend or stranger, cute things like dear or darling. Brian himself would never dare to. Maybe all the drinks has something to do with it.

“Um. Truth?” He mutters awkwardly, and the dark haired man’s blonde friend snorts.

“Knew it.” He says, leaning back on his hands and smirking at Brian with those mesmerising eyes.

“Shh Rog. Don’t be a dick.” Freddie swats at his friend and smiles widely at Brian. “When did you last have a sex dream?”

Brian blushes brightly. His last sex dream… was actually about the cute engineering student sitting next to him. His name starts with J and he somehow manages to be quirky and hot at the same time.

“Thursday.” Brian admits and both Freddie and his annoying friend whistles.

Brian turns to the star of said dream, smiles carefully. “Truth or dare…?”

“Deaky.” The boy smiles back, pretty green eyes sparkling. “And dare.”

It’s only the four of them, Brian, the arts student Freddie and his lady killer friend and Deaky the engineer to be, who are left awake. The rest of the students are all passed out drunk or busy in one of the bedrooms. Brian’s friend Tim, who he’d come here with, was last seen snoring in the bathtub with a lacy bra on his head.

The countless beers he’s downed make Brian daring and shameless and he stutters out that Deaky should remove his shirt. The quiet boy does, to more whistles from the other two.

Busy staring at the pale skin, the slight inclination of ribs and the dark trail of hair leading into tight jeans, Brian almost misses Deaky ask the blonde, Roger, next.

“Dare.” Roger purrs, also hungrily eyeing the other brunet’s chest and Brian feels somewhat annoyed but mostly disappointed. If the absolutely stunning man in front of him have his sight set on Deaky, Brian won’t stand a chance.

The quiet and shy Deaky surprises Brian when his grin turns dirty. “Make out with Freddie.”

Freddie, who seems to be the least drunk out of all of them, cheers as Roger climbs on top of him eagerly. “Do your worst.” He winks and Roger laughs and fists both hands in the arts student’s silky dark hair before crashing their lips together.

Brian blinks. 

Deaky shifts next to him, eyes dark on the two boys kissing. Freddie runs his fingers, nails artfully painted in shades of pink and purple down Roger’s back and Roger tilts his head back, almost lovingly, and kisses him deeper.

Okay. There is no way this is the first time these two have kissed, they touch each other and move together like lovers. Brian swallows. Are they secretly together? 

His jeans are tight, his cock pushing uncomfortably against the seam when Freddie and Roger finally pull apart. The blonde stays straddling Freddie, looking down at him heatedly as Freddie’s hands move dangerously close to his ass.

“Brian,” Roger says, voice dark and molten. “Truth or dare?”

Brian jumps, being pulled out of his happy gazing at Deaky’s chest or at Freddie and Roger pressed together like that. “Dare,” he blurts out before the situation catches up to him.

“Come here.” Roger challenges and Brian’s eyes widens, Freddie’s red lips stretched into a promising smirk as he winks at Brian. “You too Deaky.”

As if pulled in by an invisible hook, Brian crawls up to Freddie and Roger. Deaky follows him, pressing himself to Brian’s side.

“Perfect darlings.” Freddie sings, sliding his fingers into the back pockets of Roger’s jeans. “Now kiss each other.”

That’s not how the game works, Brian’s fluffy brain supplies.

“That’s not how the game works!” Deaky laughs, but he still cups Brian’s jaw and pulls their faces close together. “Alright?” He asks, eyes zoning in on Brian’s gaping mouth.

Words are overrated, is not something Brian usually agrees with, but he still finds himself leaning forward the last inch to catch Deaky’s pink lips with his.

It’s messy, wet and hot and Deaky tastes like raspberry vodka. It’s still without a doubt the hottest kiss Brian’s ever been part of. It gets even better when Deaky groans and bites at his lip, and when a slender hand with purple nails runs up his thigh to tease over his erection.

“Gorgeous.” Roger rasps in his ear and then sharp teeth and smooth lips trace the skin of his neck while Deaky cradles his jaw and kisses him roughly. Freddie digs the heel of his hand into Brian’s erection and he whines desperately into Deaky’s mouth.

Caught squirming between three gorgeous men, Brian swears he’ll thank Tim tomorrow, for forcing him to come to this stupid party in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they had sex. Probably. Bless Tim.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 Please let me know what you think!


End file.
